Zirro Suraizero
Zirro Suraizero is an evolution of Suraizero. Information Suraizero has evolved into Zirro Suraizero. Instead of four wings, she now has six, so she can fly faster and at higher altitudes. Her power has improved, and her body can withstand more firepower. In her Cimmerian Zero mode, she glows a dark purple color. Her power and speed in this mode is three times more stronger than her normal mode. Personality Since Suraizero has evolved, she has been more mature and serious about things. She also thinks before acting and planning before attacking. Relationships Blackout Blackout is Suraizero's brother. They have the usual sibling relationship, they hate but love each other. Akumzero Akumzero is Suraizero's twin sister. Suraizero loves her sister and calls Akumzero her "Other Half". Kagayaku Suraizero and Kagayaku used to date until Kagayaku cheated on her. Now, Suraizero hates Kagayaku and won't forgive him for his mistake. Dryoid Dryoid is one of Suraizero's personal bodyguards. Suraizero thinks Dryoid is too serious but she considers him as a best friend. Hoku Hoku is one of Suraizero's person bodyguards. Suraizero and Hoku are just alike, so Suraizero considers her as a best friend. Ibis Gaia Gaia is Suraizero's enemy. Suraizero doesn't like him and she wishes to destroy him when she gets a chance. Mizzu Surai and Mizzu are really good friends. Surai also has a little crush on her. Ability Cards Pyrus *'Crimson Claw: '''Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. *'Crimson Flame''' (Crimson Flare): Adds 600 Gs to Suraizero. *Blaze Wavern: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the Bakugan is Pyrus, the Bakugan loses an additional 200 Gs. *'Hono Protect': Adds Hoku to the battle and if the opponent is a Pyrus Bakugan, their power level goes to 400 Gs. Subterra *'Earthquake': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Subterra, the Bakugan loses an additional 200 Gs. *Terra Claw: Nullifies the opponents ability. Haos *'Solar Lightning': Adds 500 Gs to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Haos, Suraizero gains an additional 200 Gs. *Shining Sun: Adds Kagayaku to the battle and Both Suraizero and Kagayaku get 200 Gs. *Light of the Heavens: Doubles or triples the effects of Suraizero's abilities for two turns. *'Haos Protect': Adds Dryoid to the battle and both Dryoid and Suraizero gain 300 Gs. *Lux Glow: Adds 600 Gs to Suraizero and if the opponent is not Haos, adds another 300 Gs to Suraizero. Darkus *Pitch-Dark: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero and 100 Gs for every ability the opponent used before this one. *Dark Lightning: Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Black Zero: '''Adds Blackout to the battle and if the opponent is Darkus, both Suraizero and Blackout gain 300 Gs. *'Gloomy Night': Nullifies the opponent's ability and returns all Bakugan on the battle to their base level. Aquos *Aquifer: Suraizero and the opponent exchange Gs and the one with the higher Gs gain an extra 200. *Aqua Typhoon: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Aquos, Suraizero gains an additional 300 Gs. *Ice Crusher: Nullifies the opponent's ability. *Typhoon Drive: Adds 500 Gs to Suraizero. Ventus *Caelum Wavern: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs. If the opponent is not Ventus, Subtracts an extra 300 Gs. *'Sky Flare': Adds 500 Gs to Suraizero. *Sky Furry: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. Cimmerian Zero Mode Can only be activated when below 400 Gs or in dire situations. Suraizero gains 600 Gs. Her previous attacks in her normal form is twice the damage. *Aphotic Zero: Suraizero and the opponent transfer Gs. If the opponent's Gs is higher than Suraizero, Suraizero gains 700 Gs. *'Rain of Terror''': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Darkus, they lose an additional 400 Gs. *Tenebrarum Zero: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Darkus or Pyrus, they lose 500 Gs. Trivia *Suraizero is probably the only Bakugan who uses ability cards from her previous form. Gallery IA 600 1603863.jpg|Surai (Human Form) Surai and Akumzero.jpg|Akumzero and Surai (Right) Category:Bakugan Category:Female Bakugan